Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (アイザック線硬化ウェストコット) is a Abyssal-Human hybrid son of Lord Erion from London, England and is the current managing director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries which acts as a primary front for the Absalon Empire. He is also the biological clone of Erion. Ruthless and Ambitious, Isaac seeks to conquer the Seventh Universe and rewrite the laws of reality in order to make his father Erion the 'Dark God of the New World'. Isaac is one of the main antagonists of Dragonball: Next Future, serving as the quaternary later secondary antagonist of the Second Season and a major antagonist in the Third Season. Personality Isaac is similar to his father Erion in many ways such as his personality and powers. Shido describes Westcott's personality as one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal, but rather as something that could only be classified as abnormal. He has shown to be arrogant, selfish, childish, and a person that has an uncanny mind or, in other words, a “cruel” business man with a ruthless ambition. He doesn’t care much about little things (like his company or people's lives) as long as he reaches what he describes to be his most cherished dream. Even the DEM wizards, who are completely loyal to him, are seen by him as only valuable pawns for his interests and goals. One instance of his cruelty was shown when he was considering how to draw out Tohka's through various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and even sexual tortures that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. Another instance was shown when he let escape so she could meet and he could make her regain her hope in humanity, just so that he could turn her hope into despair and make her assume her inverse form. Like his father Erion, Isaac could be viewed as a Machiavellian ruler with ruthless determination to slaughter everyone in the universe. Despite being the Director of a global company, Isaac is seen more as a dictator oppressing people from the shadows. Unlike tyrants who seek more power and ambition, Isaacseeks more death and destruction on humans, spirits and saiyans. Due to being raised under Erion's beliefs Many of Isaac's beliefs relates to nihilism, as he doesn't see any meaning in life whatsoever. Isaac's most defining trait that truly separates him from his father Erion is his complete and utter obsession of war. By his own admission, he loves war in any and all of its aspects; even being on the losing side or having his own life at risk provokes nothing but glee and excitement. His insane devotion to war is evident in the sheer fondness of trying to make the Spirits and Saiyans fall in despair and give in to their hatred of humanity and trying to destroy the world. Powers and Abilities As a Abyssal-Human hybrid, Isaac is a fighting prodigy having defeated most of the strongest opponents in the 3rd Universe and is also the martial arts teacher of Ellen Miras Mathers. Isaac is also one of the strongest Abyssals in existence, being more powerful than an average Abyssal. Isaac is shown to be on par to Shido Itsuka in his Super Saiyan 2 form in which they battle equally during their first meeting. Issac also nearly beaten Gotenks in his Super Saiyan form. However he is not as powerful as his younger sister Katarina Westcott. However Isaac appears to have no confidence in facing Gohan in his Ultimate Form and displays awe at his power, suggesting that Isaacs power is below that of a Super Saiyan 3. After bonding with the Qlipha crystals, Isaac became much more powerful to the point of being near-equal to Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level is about 115,000,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight - 'Isaac can manipulate his ki so that he can be able to fly. * '''Ki-Blast '- The most basic form of a energy wave. Isaac's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a city. * '''AfterImage Technique - The ability to move swiftly enough that an image of its user is left behind. * Big Bang Crash - Isaac extends his hand forward and forms a red sphere of energy. Then, he shouts "Take this!" and fires the at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage and even creating a large red dome of energy upon contact. * Death Beam '- Isaac extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. Isaac is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. This is Isaac's signature technique. * '''Full-power Death Beam '- This is the most improved version of the Death Beam technique. Isaac extends his index finger forward and fires a Death Beam that is slightly bigger and more powerful than the original. * 'Death-Ball -' Isaac creates a spark of ki lights on the index finger and, once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this Death Ball is thrown towards the target. * '''Supernova - This is a more powerful variation of the Death-Ball technique, but a weaker variation of the Sphere of Destruction technique. Isaac raises his finger and gathers the energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, -like . Once it is ready, Isaac launches the attack against the target. * Dark Supernova - '''This is a more powerful variation of the Supernova technique. Isaac raises both his hands and gathers energy from DEM Industries which forms a sun-like but dark energy sphere in which he begins to launch at the opponent. This is Isaacs ultimate attack. Inversed Spirit Abilities * '''Demon King: Beelzebub (神蝕篇帙 (), Jinshoku Henchitsu, lit., "Tome of Divine Corruption") * Weapon: Book * Original Owner: Nia Honjou It can transfer information about a subject directly into his mind if he just thinks about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shido changing the past during his battle with Origami and he can freely share this information with others just by simply touching them. It can also summon shadow-like creatures from its pages that follow his every command. However, since Nia's Inverse Form was in an incomplete state, because of Shido's intervention, only a part of her Qlipha Crystal was extracted. Because of this Westcott's is also in an incomplete state, implying that the Demon King is not as powerful as it was, and/or does not have all the powers it had when Nia was using it. also has a connection to Nia's angel , which the latter uses to further weaken the Demon King. Despite his Inverse Spirit form being in an incomplete state, Isaac's abilities as an Abyssal has increased. Transformations Inverse Spirit Form Isaac achieved this form, when he bonded with the Qlipha Crystals. Isaac's appearance hasn't changed but he has gained a tremendous increase in power and now has gained god-like aura. Isaac also became much more powerful than he was before; jumping from being weaker than Gohan in his Ultimate form to being near-comparable to Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. In this form, Isaac can fight equally with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form, but was no match against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 2 form. His power level in this form is about 99,500,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Isaac and Shido - Isaac took an immediate interest in Shido in which he found out about his abilities to seal Spirits. Isaac also wanted to kill Shido in order for the Spirits to inverse and serve his father Lord Erion. Isaac also viewed Shido as his strongest opponent. Isaac and Ellen - As the leader of DEM, Ellen is his top subordinate and martial arts student. He frequently sends her out in missions to capture Spirits and Saiyans for the Absalon Empire, which he trusts in her that she can accomplish despite the danger. Ellen herself is completely loyal to Isaac and his goals, though she does get annoyed at him sometimes for his laid back attitude towards urgent matters. Isaac and Erion - '''Isaac is very loyal to his father Erion and refers to him as 'Mein Herr. '''Isaac and Origami - Westcott seems to be interested in gathering powerful wizards for DEM, and after he heard of a wizard named Origami Tobiichi, who had managed to use the without undergoing DEM's enhancement treatment, she immediately caught his eye. Isaac and Katarina '''- Isaac appears to share a rivalry with his younger sister Katarina and are constantly at odds with each other. '''Isaac and Azrael - Azrael seems to be close friends with Isaac who is his younger brother and sees him as his only connection to humanity. . It would seem that Azrael trusts Isaac to a certain extent and seems not to worry about him. Isaac and Ostara - Isaac seems to share a good but antagonistic relationship with his mother Ostara. Ostara sees Isaac as a weakling and a disappointment to the Absalon Family. But Ostara does care about him. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Abyssal Category:Humans